La última noche
by anachan1996
Summary: Como puede ser un hombre juzgado, sin comprender razones?


**La última noche.**

Una noche fría llena de soledad, alzando su mentón hacía el cielo, observando la luna llena a su alrededor ciertos colores que demostraban cuan fría sería aquella noche, un fuerte golpe en el corazón un "Boom, boom" una y otra vez, latiendo tanto como su mismo ser se lo permitía, las lagrimas caían de las comisuras de sus ojos, mientras caminaba por las calles de la gran metrópolis estas siendo solo iluminadas por la única luz que se encontraba en esos momentos; la luna radiaba desde lo más alto su luz, tan blanca y tan pura, la inocencia que solo esta daba, su mirada se poso en la ventana donde yacía una mujer, pudo ver como uno de sus compañeros atravesaba el corazón de una pequeña creatura, su corazón se acelero y desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el lado contrarió de aquel hogar, un pequeño bufido de dolor salió de sus labios. El cielo fue rodeado de nueves de color gris cargadas quienes amenazaban con que una tormenta llegaría en ese momento. Un mal día, un mal amor un rechazo por completo.

Sus esperanzas habían sido destrozadas por completo, si, lo comprendía era odiado y temido ¿Pero? ¿A caso merecía sufrir? No lo comprendía del todo, simplemente siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo ¿Por qué tenía que a ver le traicionado de esa forma?, su oz se encontraba empapada de sangre, la sangre del pecado, un rojo carmesí tan apasiónate como sus cabellos, arrastrando la punta de esta por donde caminaba, pronto las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, golpeando su cuerpo y mojando sus ropas manchadas en sangre, las lagrimas de sus ojos se perdieron por las que caían del cielo sintiendo como poco a poco enfriaban su cuerpo, pronto una pequeña melodía salieron de sus labios, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas lentamente y bajar su mirada haciendo un espacio donde las gotas de la lluvia no traspasaban así denotando como las lagrimas de amargo sabor caían al suelo, sus manos intentando rasgar el suelo, solo haciendo nada a esta solo rompiendo levemente sus tan finas uñas, apretando sus dientes con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos gimoteaba, así mismo alzo la mirada y grito tanto como podía hasta que sintió como su garganta se desgarro por tan fuerte grito, leves sonidos de su garganta ya lastimada salían, preguntando se una y otra vez "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué yo?" maldiciendo el día en que había nacido, maldiciendo el día en que le permitieron vivir, maldiciendo el día en que fue concebido. La muerte dando a luz una vida, era ridículo pero ¿Quién dijo que era imposible?, solo la gente estúpida creería aquello.

La hora había llegado su fin estaba cerca, había sido un accidente, no quería hacer lo "TRAIDOR" fueron las palabras que retumbaban en todo su ser, "TRAIDOR", nuevamente se escucho "ERES UN MONSTRUO" exclamaron muchos, como ecos en su mente como si de eso tratase su vida, solo de recordar lo que era realmente o en lo que se había convertido. Lagrimas pesadas y llenas de dolor caían al suelo convirtiendo se en parte de los charcos que pronto secarían y cesarían.

La gente no podía ver al rojizo, este no se dejo ver ante los ojos mortales, ya se recostó en forma fetal cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse por completo dormido.

Abrió sus ojos y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una celda donde se encontraba encerrado, un olor inundo su nariz, era la sangre de él que ahora se encontraba en toda su ropa, completamente manchada por la noche anterior, la lluvia lo único que había ocasionado era aun impregnar mas el olor en todo su cuerpo, el maquillaje que se había corrido; sus ojos irritados y llenos de la sangre que había derramado aquella noche lleno de dolor e ira.

Pronto la celda fue abierta y tomando al de cabellos rojos por los hombros y manos se lo llevaron a una gran sala llena de Shinigamis, sus ojos se posaron en aquel ser de aspecto extravagante y lo arrojaron al centro de tan gran lugar, todo compuesto por una sala redondilla ubicado a un solo punto fijo, las lagrimas volvieron a salir, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tanto como su miserable vida se lo permitió, su cuerpo temblaba de frío, su aspecto era tan miserable y tan despreciable. Compañeros de la parca estaban a unos cuantos metros, un Casanova que no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima, un rubio mayor de barba áspera que solo tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con la mirada baja y mordiendo su labio, derramando lagrimas, un castaño, un chico de aspecto humilde que se quedaba estoico tratando de ser el más fuerte hasta que la voz de un hombre se escucho.

**-Grell Sutcliff…- **este no hizo caso, solo lloraba tan abundante **–Su traición se pagara con la condena a muerte, su traición no será tolerada y la muerte de William T. Spears no quedara impune- **fue la sentencia final de aquel hombre mayor quien invocó fácilmente la oz del shinigami ya muerto, aquella arma que se le había asignado para juzgar las vidas de los hombres, y cualquier ser que asemejara al de un humano, el pecho del carmín fue atravesado sin piedad alguna, era acusado por la muerte de aquel gerente del despacho, pero, ¿Por qué nadie entendía que había sido un accidente? No deseaba matar lo, había sido un accidente, lo juraba, pero….nadie le creía ….nadie….nadie…..solo el amor que había perdido.


End file.
